Link
Link '''serves as the main protoganist of the ''Legend of Zelda ''series. He appears as a playable character in Nintendo All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Marth. Biography '''THE HERO OF TIME Link is a timeless hero that has been entangled in the constant struggle between evil forces and the stability of the land of Hyrule for generations. Ever since childhood, this brave warrior has made use of his traditional sword and shield for combat, and has also collected a large arsenal of weapons hidden at his disposal. Determined to protect the princess, Zelda, Link has braved many opponents, including the evil Ganondorf and even the powerful plumber, Mario. THE LEGACY OF LINK *''The Legend of Zelda (1986) *''The Legend of Zelda: Adventure of Link ''(1987) *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past ''(1991) *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening ''(1993) *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ''(1998) *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ''(2000) *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages ''(2001) *''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons ''(2001) *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past & Four Swords ''(2002) *''The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker ''(2003) *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures ''(2004) *''The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap ''(2005) *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ''(2006) *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass ''(2007) *''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks ''(2009) *''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ''(2011) *''The Legend or Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D (2011) *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD'' (2013) *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (2013) *''Hyrule Warriors (2014) *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D'' (2015) *''The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes'' (2015) *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD'' (2016) *''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' (2016) *The Legend of Zelda for Wii U ''(2017) Arcade Opening As Link is traveling through the sky, Fi tells him that she feels a dark power coming from strange lands, detecting that they will threaten to attack Skyloft. With futher ado, Link heads out to find what these strange lands are. Rival Name: Marth Reason: Link is wandering aross the rival arena, he sees Marth walking across as well. Link confronts Marth, but only unsheathes his sword at Link and talks in a different language, saying that he feels that Link is the threat to his kingdom. With weapons in hand, Link takes out his sword and shield and challenges him to a fight. Connection: Connectively, both Link and Marth come from Nintendo game series where they both use swords. In which, they both wield a legendary sword that is supposed to kill a demon king or lord. Also, fans have found that Link and Marth made consenitavly good rivals in the ''Super Smash Bros ''series. Ending Link returns to Skyloft, when Fi tells him that the power they found is more than enough to protect this land. With all doings, Link jumps off the platform and hops onto his Loftwing to protect the land. Gameplay Link is an all-around fighter and is considered to be one of the strongest characters in the game. He is a popular choice for beginners at the game alongside Mario as a result. His combination of gap-closing moves and large Area of Effect melee attacks make him effective in close combat as well as mid range. His Bow is able to cover the entire horizontal length of any stage. He is especially deadly when his enemies are grouped together. Movelist *'Hero's Combo''' - - Link slashes three times and finishes with a stab. *'Shield Attack' - or + - Link bashes in front of him with his shield. Can chain from this into one of three attacks depending on the button you press- *'Helm Splitter' - or + , - Link does a jumping slash over the enemy, striking at their head, then lands on the other side of the opponent. *'Back Slice' - or + , - Link rolls around the enemy, then turns and does a uppercut slice. *'Jump Strike' - or + , - Link does a heavy lunging strike, bringing his sword down vertically. *'Triple Slice' - + - Link slashes upwards in an arc, can swing two more times after in a combo. *'Spin Attack' - + - Link does his signature spin attack. *'Aerial Hero's Combo' - (air) - Link does two horizontal slices in front of him. *'Hookshot Grapple' - or + (air) - Link shoots the hookshot forwards. If it connect, he pulls himself forwards. *'Jump Thrust' - + (air) - Link thrusts his sword upward. *'Down Thrust' - + (air) - Link thrusts his sword underneath him and lands on opponents sword-first to stab them from above. *'Bow' - (mashable) - Link fires a arrow across the screen using his bow. When mashed, Link will continuously fire more arrows. Hold to charge. *'Boomerang' - or + - Link tosses a boomerang. Once it reaches it's max distance for hits the opponent it will come back to him. *'Hookshot Pull' - + - Link fires the hookshot upwards. If it hits a opponent, he pulls them ddown to him. *'Megaton Hammer' - + - Link swings the Megaton Hammer down, making a small shockwave around him. *'Aerial Bow' - (air) - same as on ground. *'Aerial Boomerang' - or + (air) - same as on ground. *'Aerial Hookshot Pull' - + (air) - same as on ground. *'Fire Rod' - + (air) - Link makes a blast of fire directly below him with the Fire Rod. *'Mirror Shield' - - Link raises the Mirror Shield. If a projectile hits it, it's reflected straight back to the opponent. *'Pegasus Boots' - or + - Link equips the Pegasus Boots and charges forward with his shield raised. *'Ice Rod' - + - Link raises the Ice Rod which makes a blast of icy energy directly above him to freeze opponents. *'Bomb '- + - Link drops a bomb to the ground which will explode after a set time. *'Aerial Mirror Shield' - (air) - same as on ground. *'Hover Boots' - or + (air) - same as on ground. *'Aerial Ice Rod' - + (air) - same as on ground. *'Aerial Bomb' - + (air) same as on ground. (Throws) *'Forward Throw '- or - Link picks up the opponent, then tosses them a good distance forwards. *'Deku Leaf' - - Link hits the enemy up a bit with a sword slash, then knocks them upwards at an angle with a blast of air from the Deku Leaf. *'Bug Catching Net '- - Link scoops up the opponent in the Bug Catching Net, then pins and slams it to the ground tossing them to the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) Triforce Slash (Level 1) - Link lets a small beam of energy from his Triforce crest fly forward. If this beam hits an opponent, they become locked with in a glowing Triforce crest. Link will then do a lunging slash, killing anyone in the way. Din's Fire (Level 2) - Link uses Din's Fire, creating an explosion of flame around him, killing opponents. Fierce Deity (Level 3) - Link dons the Fierce Deity's Mask, changing into Fierce Deity Link. In this form, Link gains a speed boost, and wields the large Double Helix sword which can fire beams that can kill opponents. *'Double Helix' - - Link slashes the opponent with the Double Helix sword. *'Double Helix Beam' - - Link fires a beam of energy from the Double Helix sword, can be aimed similarly to Jak's Level 3 projectiles. *'Triforce Explosion' - - Link creates a small explosion of holy energy around him using the Triforce. Quotes from Nintendo All-Stars Link doesn't talk, he only makes sounds like he does in his games. Costumes Skyloft Knight *Original outfit he wears throughout Skyward Sword. *Unlock Event: Default A Link Between Worlds Link *Outfit he wears in A Link Between Worlds. *Unlock Event: Reach Rank 10 with Link. Hero of Time *The original ouftit he wears as an adult in Ocarina of Time. *Unlock Event: Purchase from eShop. Magic Armor *The Magic Armor he wears that is optional in Twilight Princess. *Unlock Event: Purchase from eShop. Intro's, Outro's and Taunt's Introduction Hero of Hyrule: Link is simply standing in a heroic pose with the Triforce crest glowing on his hand. Hero of Time: The song of Time is faintly heard and Link suddenly appears from thin air and puts away the Ocarina. Hero of Winds: Link appears from a small vortex and leaps out, taking a fighting stance. Chosen Hero: Wolf Link runs up and howls before changing into his human form. Winning Screen Skyward Blade: Link raises his sword to the sky. End of Battle: A pillar of light encases Link in crystal and he ascends. Hidden Skills: Slashes the air twice, then twirls his sword around and sheathes it. Heart Container: Link holds up a heart container. Losing Screen If using Skyward Blade: Link looks downward in defeat. If using End of Battle: Link quickly plays the song of Time and vanishes. If using Hidden Skills: Link is collapsed on the ground with a fairy flying around him. If using Heart Container: Link is on his knees looking at a shattered heart container. Taunts *'Hey!: '''Navi floats around him yelling either Hey!, Listen! or Look Out! *'Ocarina of Time:' Plays Saria's song on the ocarina. *'Twilight Princess: 'Midna appears from his shadow, chuckles, then vanishes back into it. Unlocks Icons *Rank 5 - Cawlin *Rank 6 - Stritch *Rank 7 - Groose *Rank 9 - Merin *Rank 11 - Fi *Rank 12 - Navi *Rank 14 - Midna *Rank 15 - Gaporea *Rank 17 - Master Sword *Rank 18 - Goddess Sword *Rank 20 - Triforce of Courage *Rank 21 - Hylian Shield *Rank 23 - Link *Rank 24 - Young Link *Rank 50 - Biggoron Sword *Rank 200 - Ultimate Sword Backgrounds *Rank 16 - Kokiri Forest *Rank 19 - Death Mountain *Rank 22 - Zora's Domain *Rank 25 - Hyrule Castle *Rank 300 - Skyloft Gallery Link(ssb4).JPG|Default costume a link between worlds link.JPG|A Link Between Worlds outfit HeroofTimeLink.JPG|Hero of Time outfit MagicArmorLink.JPG|Magic Armor outfit Trivia *Link is one many characters in the game that doesn't talk. *Him, Toon Link, and Chrom are the only characters that use both a sword and shield. *This is the third series that Link appears outside his own series. The other two being the ''Super Smash Bros series, and ''Soul Calibur ''series. Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Playable Characters Category:Soulcalibur Category:Character Ideas